Many cat fanciers and others who keep animals in a home, apartment or other such living space provide devices variously known as pet litter boxes or kitty litter boxes, so that the animal may be left unattended for relatively long periods of time. One example of a device is the Miksitz U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,325 entitled "Ventilated Litter Box," which provides a tray with a porous bottom below which an electrically operated exhaust fan is located. Connected to the outlet of the exhaust fan is a flexible duct leading through an outer wall so that the foul air from the litter box can be delivered out of doors.
The Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,948 entitled "Vented Cat Litter Box Apparatus" is generally along the same lines except that it utilizes a fan motor in a duct leading out of the litter box, with the operation of the fan motor likewise delivering the foul odors of the litter box to an outside location.
The Compagnucci U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,972 entitled "Ventilated Pet Litter Box" utilizes a forced air exhaust system intrinsic to the upper portion of the litter box which, like the other patented devices, delivers the odors of the litter box through a wall to an outside location.
Although these devices containing built-in forced air ventilation systems are generally satisfactory, they are necessarily more expensive than ordinary litter boxes and in many instances are difficult to repair. It is therefore the intent of the present invention to accomplish the same basic goal as these patented devices, but at a considerable dollar saving.